Lilim
Character Synopsis Lilim 'is the collective name given to the daughters of the Demon Lord and her husband. They are succubi of exceptional power and captivating beauty while inheriting their parents ambition to create a world filled with humans and monsters united in carnal bliss. They also inherit incredibly powerful magic, strong enough to perform special monsterizations and in some cases to go about creating their own toy dimensions. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C '| '''2-C ' '''Verse: Monster Girl Encloypedia Name: Lilim Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Daughter of The Demon Lord, Monster Girl | Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Lilim are capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire Dimensions that contain their own Space-Time Continuum. Places on the same level as The Fallen God, who created Pandemonium, an entire spiritual realm that contains it's own distorted Time. Should be on the same ranks as Dark Matter, Who embodies the energy used to create dimensions) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, comparable to the original one, who maintains the stability of the current multiverse, including the various realms and parallel dimensions that inhabit existence. In addition a Demon Lord is said to be roughly on par with The Chief God themselves 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Vastly superior to Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) | 'Immeasurable '(Naturally inhabits the void, which predated all of existence including time. Placed on the same level as The Chief God, who exists outside of natural reality and also existed in the void) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Lilim are capable of creating entire Space-Time Continuums such as Spiritual Worlds. On the same level of The Fallen God, who can distort time within Pandemonium) | 'Multi-Universal '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, who governs the existence of the entire Multiverse, which consists of numerous realms and dimensions that are parallel to one another. Demon Lords also possessess the ability to create an entirely new multiverse from scratch) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Lilim's can create their own Spiritual Realms and said realms are destroyed once the Lilims are destroyed, implying they are tied to it. In addition similar demons such as The Fallen God can also create realms and distort their times) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Equally as durable as the original Demon Lord) 'Stamina: Varies. '''Lilims like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Universal+ '(Able to create and distort entire universes including their Space-Times) | '''Multi-Universal '(Governs the entire universe and can create an entire multiverse with multiple universes) 'Intelligence: Very High '(Lilim are high ranking Demons who are capable of creating complex structures and leading entire armies of enslaves monster girls. In addition Lilim have more knowledge than humans) '''Weaknesses: Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Version: Lilim | New Demon Lord Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Energy' manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. *'Magic:' Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. *'Corruption:' By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. *'Charm Magic:' As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Monster Girls Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Demi-Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Races Category:Neutral Characters Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2